Vampire of the forest
by Slayer40k
Summary: On there travel to the temple of the anceints, our heros make camp in the forest at night. But after being sperated by a mysterious fog, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie are all confronted by a vampire wanting to make them her slaves.


In the deeps of the forest surrounding the temple of the ancients our heroes have been tracking through the forest in hopes of reaching the black materia before there enemies, But as the night sunk in their path was untellable as they rested and made camp waiting till the morning to break to make it there. Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie broke from the group for some privacy as they stood a few yards away with the camp fire and their friends around it.

"God this is taken forever" Tifa said as she sat down of a log.

"I just pray we make it there before anyone else, we must get the materia so it may be used in the wrong hands" Aerith said to them standing against a tree.

"I don't see what the problem is, It's a big fricken temple sticking high in the air, I can see it from here we could walk to it in an hour" Yuffie complained.

"Vincent said something; you know how he's all... monstery. He can sense creatures that come out at night, especially on full moons like this, and after Cloud heard this he's all paranoid and is making sure none of us get hurt" Tifa told her.

"Yeah, and he also thinks we girls can't look after ourselves, and won't stop staring at use!" Yuffie shouted over at the camp were Tifa could see with the corner of her eye Cloud was indeed watching them.

"But he is right, I learned a bit about this forest. It's never been charted before; every time people have entered they never came out. Shinra only browsed the area and temple and saw no value of it so left it. But still there is does monsters out there" Aerith said to them getting uneasy.

"Oh please we've fought tons of monsters before, why are you afraid of a large hairy werewolf attacking you" Yuffie said as she was crawling on the ground like a wolf as they laughed. "Or an evil cloaked vampire flying from above to drink you blood" She said as she jumped grabbing Aerith pretending to bite her neck as Aerith let out a small scream.

"Guys keep it down, or Cloud will..." Tifa trailed off as she looked back and saw no sign of the camp or the others. "Their gone!" Tifa said as Yuffie stopped playing around as the two others saw it too.

"Are they playing some kind of prank? Did they go somewhere?" Aerith asked them.

"No, I think we did. Look that isn't the same area we were in, the forest is changed" Tifa replied to them.

"Oh no how are we meant to find our way to the ot... hmm? Aerith said as a heavy fog begun to flow from behind blurring her vision from the others. "This fog, I can't see you".

"Aerith, Aerith where are you" Tifa shouted as she lost vision of Aerith.

"Tifa are you still there?" Yuffie asked. Tifa walked to the direction of her voice but as the fog lightened none of the girls could be seen, and the forest changed its self again. "Aerith! Yuffie!" Tifa shouted as she got no answer at all. She couldn't see anything resembling the way she came with no sign of anyone anywhere. She walked through a dirt path looking for a way out, if everyone else was lost, they would either be waiting were they were, or making their way out of the forest.

"Are you lost my dear?" A female voice said. Tifa jumped slightly as she looked for were the voice called from. Out from the shadows was a woman with her body covered in a black silk cloak. Tifa stared at her strange but beautiful appearance. She bright red lips that shined, her skin was almost completely white and smooth, she wore black eye shadow that was seen easily around her bright red eyes. Her hair was pure black, thin, long and straight as it signed off the moonlight with it over her right eye falling down the right side of her body.

"What? Who are you?" Tifa mumbled feeling weary of her appearance.

"If I told who I am, that would spoil my fun" She said as she began walking towards Tifa. Tifa put her guard up to her.

"Stay away from me, or else!" Tifa shouted at her but she didn't stop. Tifa stretched her left arm out attempting to punch her, but with great speed the woman threw her right hand out of her cloak grabbing it and with left hand touching Tifa's face. Tifa instantly lost all strength as she got all light headed. The woman was now up close to her with her cloak no longer covering her. She wore knee high leather boots, a fur trimmed gothic skirt, a fur trimmed black leather corset and long silk gloves.

"You can't fight back; I'm draining all of your energy. Why don't you relax and accept your fate" She said as she moved her gloved hands over Tifa's arms and body, each touch making her more relaxed and weak. Tifa tried to gather up all of her strength as she threw a right hook hitting the woman in the shoulder. The woman barely felt anything from Tifa weakened power as she placed her hand on Tifa head as her mind instantly went blank with the her whole body going dead, she could barely stand up let alone fight back.

"I told you to give, it makes it so much easier and enjoyable" She whispered into Tifa's whispered. Her breath was icy cold sending a chill down her body. She was immobilised, she had to do something, but then she remembered her materia. If she could activate them she could get the woman's hand off her and gain her strength back. Even if she missed it would still make a signal for others to find and help her.

"Oh no you don't, I can read your thoughts when I make physical contact with a person. I'll just remove this so we have no unwanted intruders" She said as slipped off Tifa's gauntlets with her materia attached. "Now that your body has no control anymore or resistance you will fall under my control and serve me for your soon to be immortal life" She said. Tifa didn't know what she was talking about but then she looked at her and released. As the woman opened her mouth her top canine teeth grew in great length becoming sharp fangs, she was a vampire. She pulled back Tifa's long hair exposing her bear neck as she drove her fangs through it. Tifa gasped in pain as she felt the two fangs pierce through her skin biting deep into her neck. He muscles froze up as she could feel her blood spraying out from the bite as the vampire drunk it deeply. She could feel her body going cold, her heart that was racing from fear was now starting to slow dangerously slow. The woman wrapped her arms around Tifa as her legs gave way too weak to support her body. Tifa was getting colder and colder as the vampire drunk more and more of her blood; her heart was now barely beating and was weak as she started to loss vision as all was going dark.

The vampire stopped drinking as she pulled her fangs out of her neck and laid the dying Tifa on the ground where she could barely breathe and keep her eyes opened. The vampire pulled off her silk gloves as she used her sharp nail to cut her right hand. As the blood poured from it she bent down to Tifa opening her mouth and letting the dripping blood pour into her mouth. Tifa could taste the blood in her mouth as it gave her strength as she started to develop a taste for it. But there was something else, the more see drunk, soon that was all she could think about, she began to not care about her friends, about her mission or anything she cared about, all she was caring about was this woman giving her this blood and so for finding others to bite and feed from. Tifa could see the vampire bare arm as raised her head up from the ground biting into the arm as her canine teeth became vampire fangs. She drunk her new mistress's blood as she was satisfied with her new slaves turning.

"Stop that's enough" She said to Tifa. Tifa instantly obeyed her as she fell under her control becoming a full vampire. "You are nothing but my servant, all your purpose in live is to serve me. From this night forth you are a sister of the night and a daughter of evil with me as your mistress" She told Tifa as her cut and bite mark healed as she put her gloves back on her. Tifa was staring at her like a dog with her skin live less and pale with her eyes the same shade of red. Her bite mark healed but a scar was left.

"I must get you better suited first, then we may hunt for more of your friends" The vampire told Tifa. She got up off the ground as her mistress wrapped her cloak around them as they vanished into the night.


End file.
